


Familiarity

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flash Fic, Friendship, Humor, Rain, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking, Traveling merchant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link is caught in the rain and talks with Beedle before heading home.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when my sister was playing loz botw and she had the Korok Mask on. Since Beedle is usually nice (unless he doesn't get his Beetle from Link), he and Link could talk while it was raining.  
> It's just a random idea tbh and I haven't been writing in sometime, so I decided to write this out. It's short, but I don't mind, at least I wrote something. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was pouring when Link arrived to the Riverside Stable, he gave his horse over and stepped inside, his clothes were soaked through. He wasn’t surprised to see Beedle sitting on the floor, looking over his notes. He had several apples beside him. There were a few other people inside the stable, some were sleeping, and a few were talking around a small table.

Beedle looked up, his face beaming at his appearance. “Link! Fancy meeting you here.”

Link took off his shirt and squeezed most of the water out. It was cold and all he wanted to do was sleep. Instead he meandered over to Beedle who’s beaming face fell into concern.

“Link, what’s wrong? Where’s your happy face?”

Link arched a brow before taking out his Korok Mask and placing it over his face. “This is my happy face.” It made a noise when he took it off, “Just kidding.”

He plopped down beside Beedle and let out a sigh. His strands were sticking to his face and from the look of Beedle’s surprise when droplets fell on his bare shoulder. He muttered an apology, but Beedle instead offered him an apple.

“Are you headed anywhere else?” he asked, sparking up idle conversation.

Link leaned himself against the wall, closing his eyes. He hadn’t thought about it, but all he wanted was a warm bed, good people and something hot to eat. He bit the apple, tasting the cool juice sliding down his throat.

“Maybe I’ll go back to Hateno Village,” he said, opening his eyes and looking down at the apple.

Beedle smiled at him, notepad still in his hand. “Hey, that’s the direction I’m headed. Maybe I’ll see you on the road.”

“Maybe,” Link said, dozing off.

Beedle nudged him in the shoulder. “You should take one of the beds if you’re tired, Link.”

He nodded, slowly rising and plopping down on the bed. Link rolled over and fell asleep. He dreamed of flowers in a wide field, the sun shining down on him. It was a peace he could only experience in his dreams, and when he woke up. Beedle was gone, most of the patrons were gone of course once the rain cleared.

Link stretched and stood from the bed. It was a good sleep, but now that it was sunny, he was ready to get back out on the road. He grabbed his horse and settled in the saddle and began the trek back to Hateno village.

It stayed sunny most of the time, but the skies began to dim and darken by the grey clouds coming in, and a cold wind wrapped itself around him.

“Not more rain,” he said, gritting his teeth at the first droplet that touched him on the head. The horse sped up and as the rain began to pour, they made it to the Dueling Peaks Stable. He signed his horse in and trudged inside the stable to see Beedle waving at him.

“This is familiar,” he said as Link plopped down beside him.

“Too much rain,” Link said.

“If you woke up in the morning instead of noon, it’d still be sunny.” Beedle looked at Link and arched a brow. “Is that your happy mask or sad mask?”

Link had put on the Korok Mask again, “It’s whatever I say it is.”

“I think it’s your grouchy mask,” Beedle says.

Link took the mask off and set it down beside him. “I’m halfway home.”

“I’m going to Death Mountain,” Beedle told him, “there should be people over there who need some materials.”

 _Maybe I’ll see you there._ Link looked to the opening of the stable and watched the rain fall. He spoke to Beedle until the rain finally came to a stop, and when he was rising to his feet, Beedle gave him a set of arrows.

“In case something happens,” Beedle says, shrugging.

Link took the arrows and smiled. “Thanks.” Even though he didn’t need to pay Beedle, he did and signed out his horse. He was on his way down the path when he looked at the field of dead Guardian’s. An ache still resonated with the place, but he wasn’t sure why. It was hard to describe, but when he traveled, and felt the familiarity, he knew he owed whatever the feeling was to have a good life. The one he had before was taken from him, but now he was given a second chance and he did his best to befriend people, and do his best.


End file.
